A Herança de Mana
by setsuna yuu
Summary: Os personagens de D.Gray Man não me pertençem. Minha 1 fic...espero que vocês gostem.O passado trágico e cruel de Allen Walker que nunca o abandona...somente o amor de uma pessoa poderá salvá-lo.
1. Chapter 1

Era para ser mais um dia como todos os outros na Ordem Negra,para variar Allen acordara cedo,mas não estava fazendo seus habituais exercícios.

Ele estava sentado na janela com o olhar fixo para algum lugar no horizonte,os raios de luz da manhã batiam em seu rosto mas ele não se importava,os pensamentos voando longe,mal conseguira dormir,mal conseguira parar de pensar que daqui há dois dias será o fatídico dia...o dia...do aniversário de morte seu pai adotivo:Mana.Passara oito anos porém a dor,a culpa,o remorso insistiam em acompanha-lo onde quer que fosse.Nesse tempo aprendera a fingir sorrisos e a esconder sua dor no âmago de seu ser.Jamais deixara transparecer seu sofrimento...conseguia fazer isso sempre...menos nos dias que antecediam a data trágica.

Ele se levantou terminou de se vestir,olhou no espelho pensando em como esconder sua tristeza...pensando em como Lavi iria ficar perguntando a todo instante o que ele tinha,pensou em como isso iria preocupar Rinalle e Miranda.E rezou para que Kanda não percebesse seu desânimo e não fizesse comentários ácidos e grosseiros...Kanda...sempre Kanda...aquele que Allen mais gostava na ordem,aquele quem sempre ficava a observar de longe...imaginando o dia em que ele iria parar de chamá-lo de Moyashi...e chamaria com ternura e carinho o seu nome.

Ele balançou a cabeça,em sinal de negativa e falando consigo:''Ele nunca irá me chamar com carinho,ele apenas me diz palavras duras e me faz sofrer,mas mesmo assim é ele que está em meu coração e em minha mente.''

''Nee Mana...será que não mereço ser feliz,será que não mereço ser amado?''

''O que fiz com você não tem perdão,com minhas próprias mãos transformei aquele que mais amei em um Akuma,e com minha própria arma anti-Akuma tirei a 'vida' da única pessoa que se dignou a me amar,aquele que me ensinou tudo.''

Allen ficou tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não escutou que alguém estava batendo na porta...rapidamente tenta melhorar sua expressão...

''Entre''-diz ele com a voz um pouco triste.


	2. O coração que nunca esquece

A porta gentilmente se abre e 3 figuras adentram ao recinto:um jovem de cabelos vermelhos com um largo sorriso iluminando o seu rosto,uma jovem mulher de bela aparência,embora apresentasse visíveis sinais de cansaço e uma garota de longos cabelos pretos que sorria gentilmente ao dizer:

-Allen-kun bom dia!Está tudo bem?Estávamos há um tempão batendo na porta,até pensávamos que você talvez não estivesse.

Ela é interrompida pela jovem mulher que diz rapidamente:

-Está sentindo alguma coisa?Por acaso está doente?Se estiver sairei imediatamente e implorarei para quê providenciem um médico...

-NÃO,não é necessário Miranda-san,diz Allen de sobressalto,eu estou bem...apenas estava perdido em meio aos pensamentos tristes que sempre me acompanham.

-Pois nos diga Allen-kun! - Diz Miranda elevando um pouco a voz. -Err,bem,perdão,Allen-kun,não quis parecer intrometida,mas somos seus amigos não é mesmo?

Os olhos de Miranda se encheram de lágrimas,Rinalle abraçou a companheira,enquanto Lavi balançava a cabeça,como se já imaginasse que rumo a conversa iria tomar.

-Allen-kun conte comigo sempre,você foi a primeira pessoa que me disse um ''obrigado'' em toda a minha vida,se não fosse por você e por Rinalle-chan,ainda estaria vivendo no inferno e ainda seria ''Miranda,Miranda a mulher amaldiçoada e azarada'',diz a mulher com lágrimas a cair belo vestido negro que usava.

-Gente,gente,mais que tristeza vamos parar com isso. - Diz o jovem de tapa-olho e cabelos vermelhos que pela primeira vez abre a boca,desde que a conversa começou,ele olha para Miranda e eleva a mão direita ao rosto da jovem mulher e com bastante delicadeza retira uma lágrima que acabara de brotar dos olhos dela.

-Miranda,todos aqui sabem que somos amigos,diz ele calmamente,não precisa se justificar e muito menos chorar,nós somos uma família e só temos uns aos outros compreendo sua preocupação com Allen e a sua também Rinalle,mas saibam que todos nós temos uma ferida,uma cicatriz no coração ou na alma que nunca vai parar de sangrar ou de doer,com certeza Allen estava se lembrando da sua,não é mesmo Allen?

-Err sim... - diz Allen meio que sem jeito.

-Então vamos respeitar a dor dele e a sua privacidade,se um dia ele quiser compartilhar toda a sua dor conosco,aposto que iríamos escutar de bom grado,portanto limpe o rosto Miranda e Rinalle deixe Allen terminar de se arrumar e vamos para o refeitório,estou morrendo de fome e quero ''brincar'' de infernizar a vida do pobre Yuu.

-Kanda,Kanda já voltou? - Diz Allen com um sorriso difícil de disfarçar.

-Creio que sim,ouvi Komui comentar com o panda velho que ele deveria voltar hoje antes do amanhecer,com mais uma Inocência recuperada,aposto que ele deve estar comendo sobá e sentado numa mesa sozinho com a mesma cara amarrada de sempre,quero ver a reação dele desta vez,quando eu pular no pescoço e chamá-lo de YUUUU hhehe...

Por um segundo Allen pensou ter visto uma aura maligna por trás de Lavi,mas tinha sido apenas impressão,Allen estava radiante sua pessoa mais querida tinha voltado mais será que estaria bem,estaria muito ferido,será que tinha pensado nele durante a missão,por um momento tinha esquecido de Mana e pensado apenas em Kanda .

-Não posso esquecer nunca de você,murmurou Allen.

-Disse alguma coisa? - Rinalle pergunta desconfiada.

-Ah,não foi nada,bom vamos eu estou morrendo de fome quero comer as delícias de Jerry.

Allen termina de se vestir todos saem do quarto e ele fecha a porta,eles vão em direção ao refeitório onde Kanda estaria e Allen esperava ter uma oportunidade para estar perto dele...perto daquele que amava profundamente...esperava que ele o notasse...


End file.
